


Bath Interrupted

by julianassangefanfiction (fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic)



Category: Julian Assange - Fandom, Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Aging, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Celebrity Crush, Cohabitation, Committed Relationship, Consensual, Erotica, Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Geniuses, Heterosexual Sex, Julian Assange Fanfiction, Oral Sex, Political Asylum, Political Parties, RPF, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Teasing, Train Sex, WikiLeaks, Workaholism, real person fiction - Freeform, sleeping, top!julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyeahjulianassangefanfic/pseuds/julianassangefanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian Assange and his live-in female mate are working at home and Julian hasn't slept in two days. He decides to take a break. Porn ensues.</p><p> </p><p>ACHTUNG! This is a fictional document based on a real person. I have never met Julian, and his character here is based on my interpretations from available media and modified to suit my own lascivious fantasies. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bath Interrupted

“You haven’t slept in almost two days, darling.” 

I knelt down to sit on my heels next to him at his computer. 

“It’s something big isn’t it?”

His eyes answered my question, knowing that I didn’t expect an answer. The less I knew about his work before it was published, the better, the safer I was. His hand reached down toward my temple and he glided his soft fingers through my hair and over the top of my ear. 

“It has been a while since I’ve had a rest. Why don’t you go lie down and I’ll join you in a bit. I just have one thing to finish up.”

I knew that still meant at least another 30 or 40 minutes in Julian time. It’s like he gets into this distortion, where time passes differently for him than it does for the rest of us. I decided to take the requisite time to take a bath and unwind, as I’d been preoccupied with my own work all week. It worked well for us, Julian and I- we both had obsessive personalities and my work required a lot of writing, so we spent a lot of time together, often in the same room, but engaged in completely different activities. 

I ran the water for the bath, nice and hot, and reached for my facial soap. I hadn’t been wearing makeup but it always felt nice to have a good lather. I stepped out of my clothes and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked pretty good for my age, I thought. It’s such a strange experience. When did that voice start whispering “for my age” on the end of every compliment? My eyes closed as I applied the foaming wash and worked it into my skin. The rushing sounds of the bath enveloped the room as I leaned over the counter, splashing my face with cold water. 

“Now that’s a beautiful sight,” said a purring voice from behind me.

I couldn’t help but laugh, as I had been startled. For all the seriousness surrounding his work, Julian was really quite a playful man. I felt his hands trace the curve of my backside. 

“You sneaky little thing,” I said, still laughing. Blinded by the water still clinging to my eyelashes, I held out my hand, and sensed the fluffy warmth of a towel being handed to me. I turned around, patting my eyes so I could get a proper look at him. 

I was still very naked, and he was fully clothed, in a t-shirt with a long sleeved flannel over it. His tousled hair had grown out past his ears and the flannel over his t-shirt almost made me think of a mature, sober, Kurt Cobain. Well, sober from drugs. Who knows what kind of trance-like states Julian reached while absorbed in his work, or his more creative sexual exploits.

He smiled, and reached into the shower to turn off the bathwater. There was nothing that made my heart light up with excitement like that playful smile on Julian Assange. It showed up a bit crooked, almost as if he were trying to hold it in, but failed, and the joy glowed from one side, illuminating the other. He stood close to me, and his arms reached around my waist, easily joining near the small of my back. It was times like these that I was keenly aware of our height differential. Standing next to him, I felt smaller, more feminine. Sometimes days or weeks could go by and I was not necessarily aware of my gender or my role as a woman. But standing here with his arms around my waist, my femininity could not be denied. He was tall, and strong, much stronger than he looked, and I knew I was dealing with the opposite sex, someone physically bigger and more powerful than I was. A quick flash of anxiety traveled from my head to my toes as I reflected on this fact, and it was very, very exciting. 

His hand slid up between my shoulder blades to steady me as he brought his lips to mine. It was a brief meeting, just a splash of pressure and warmth. His mouth was soft, and the second time his lips parted slightly as he pressed us together. I inhaled deeply, relaxing, letting go into his embrace. I could feel the heat and the electricity between us, his desire palpable as he used his other arm to wrap tightly around my hip. Our lips broke contact, and almost imperceptibly, he nudged my upper lip with his, waking us both up to the most subtle of sensations. He pulled back a bit to study me, his impossibly deep green eyes shining through light brown eyelashes. 

Here’s a secret I don’t mind leaking. Julian is a tease. He loves to play games and watch me squirm. If it is a power trip it is one that I encourage. Once, on a Gran-class cross country train, he brought me to orgasm by giving me only one pass of his tongue every five seconds. For me it was an exercise in restraint, but he seemed to love the power of keeping me aroused over a sustained period of time.

Desire overwhelmed me, and I reached out to tug on his pants. “What’s that you’re doing?” he asked, coyly. 

I leaned in closer, playfully shrouding my request. “Hmm, I don’t think it’s fair that you’re fully clothed.” 

“And who said life is-”

I took that moment to grasp his shirt with my fists and pushed him hard against the door, pressing my bare skin against the firmness of his body. He gasped and tilted his pelvis forward, the fullness in his jeans straining uncomfortably against the fabric. His body then relaxed, his frame pliant against mine, his eyelids fell shut. His face was gorgeous like this; he had this habit of being so guarded and in control, and it was beautiful to see his eyebrows raise in pleasure and anticipation. His heart pounded, and I lifted the front of his shirt to press our bare skin together.

 He basked in the pleasure of the moment, but it would take much more to hold him back from a witty retort. He inhaled, about to speak, but I preempted him.

“Are you trying to argue with me?” I asked, playfully.

“Always, love,” he said, as the calm and controlled Julian started to come back. “Now be careful, because you know what happens to naughty girls who talk back.” His hand wandered up my spine, long fingers gripping gently at the back of my neck.  

His deep voice reached a primal place inside me, lighting up my nervous system like a an electrical fire. I felt my body responding as chills radiated across my skin, my nipples hardening, and the space between my legs became warm and aching. 

I replied, “Mm, yes sir. I do.”

He shifted his hand, grasping my hair and exposing my neck with a tiny movement. He leaned in and inhaled deeply, his baser senses subconsciously collecting genetic data about me. It must have been good information, because he sighed as he exhaled, and finally raised his arms, discarding his shirts on the smooth tile. I sighed and ran my hands over his chest, basking in his smooth warmth. 

He showered my lips with short, intensely teasing kisses as he brought his hand very slowly and purposefully between my legs. He paused for a moment, watching my reaction before continuing to pepper me with those short hard kisses. When his fingers reached my wetness he exhaled, his jaw slack, taking in the sensation and the knowledge of the extent of my arousal. “Good girl.” he said. 

I groaned and planted my teeth on his neck, and let my arms embrace him, feeling the length of his torso. I continued nibbling down the side of his neck and let my hands fall to the tops of his jeans and began unbuttoning. This time he did not protest, and I slipped my hand inside to free his straining flesh from the zipper. His body stiffened at the touch, and with a quick move, his last piece of clothing fell to the floor. I squeezed his thickness between my fingers and his spine arched. He is substantial, and I stroked him slowly two or three times while reaching with my other hand to feel and pull gently on his balls. I couldn’t stand it anymore, I needed to feel that smooth heat against my lips. I wanted to taste him. 

I sank my knees to the ground, and nuzzled up against his length. Though I didn’t immediately look up, I could feel his eyes studying me, taking note of every sensory experience, the feeling of my skin against his, the image of my face, my lips eager and wanting. I held him with two hands, and gently pinned his foreskin down at the base. My lips parted, mouthing the head and gently bringing my tongue to its underside. Julian inhaled, stifling a thrust. He held his breath, waiting eagerly for more sensation. I plunged, taking him deep inside my mouth, letting him feel the pressure, the wetness, the suction that he craved. His deep voice sent shivers through my body as he encouraged me with anticipatory gasps and satisfied groans.

I worked my tongue and lips over him, feeling every part of him, and tasting the rewarding few drops of precum as he throbbed between my lips. I loved the way Julian tasted and the way his skin felt as I used my mouth. I took him in deeper, my desire pushing me instinctively. His fingers found their way through my hair, communicating the most subtle directions. He leaned more of his body weight against the door as the sensations intensified. I stopped to catch my breath, still stroking him with both hands, when I heard his sexy drawl again. “Come back up now, love. I need more of you.” He pulled me up and kissed my warm, slightly swollen lips. With one fluid movement he turned me around and I was bent over the sink, his cock pressed up against my backside. I arched, and he pressed up against me, as we playfully fantasized about what we were about to do. His strong hands held my hips firmly and I reflexively postured in waiting, my palms securing me onto the vanity. 

Julian guided his cock past my smooth wetness, entering me slowly from behind. I moaned with the pleasure of being breached by Julian Assange. His jaw slackened, relaxing his open mouth and gorgeous pout as he slowly worked himself inside me, reveling in the tight wetness. The way he held my hips still, I could hardly move. I was free to focus on the sensations of pressure, of Julian pushing his way inside me, his hands pressing me firmly into the vanity. 

“My god,” he moaned, his breath raspy, “You’re so wet. You feel so tight and perfect. I’m not going to last like this.” He gave me one more thrust and paused, giving himself some time to recover. I ached as he removed himself, hot and very hard. 

“Okay, turn around,” I heard. As I turned to face him, he put his arms around me and lifted me so I was sitting on the vanity. It was a precarious place; I was afraid, having my feet off the ground. He read the concern on my face and smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ve got you. You’re safe up here with me. Your job now is just to feel, and to come when I say, and not before. Do you understand?” 

“Yes,” I said, barely getting the whole word out. I took a deep breath as he pushed my thighs further apart, entering me. It was a very different sensation from the earlier position. I felt open and vulnerable, and I wrapped my legs around him, my arms around his torso, trusting his strength to hold me in place as his thrusts mounted in speed and force, drawing out my desire over and over. My body tensed in anticipation as the sensations built one upon the other, my hand grasping the roots of his gorgeous hair. 

“Not yet, love” he calmly whispered, knowing that receiving his direction would only bring me closer to the edge. 

“Ah,” I cried, “Yes dear,” as I tightened my grip on his blond locks.

He continued his steady purposeful thrusts, pushing into me, rubbing up against my body in all the right ways, and I knew I was so close. I let the sensations wash around me, the smoothness of his flushed skin, the scent of him in his hair, the building intensity of the connection between us. 

He pulled slightly back to look at me, his eyes connecting with mine through wispy strands of blonde, his hair falling into his face as he worked. His face betrayed what must have been an intense wave of pleasure and I felt him get even harder and thicker inside me. He looked like he was composing himself, and my intense desire to come was growing. He continued to thrust.

“Julian!” I called out, desire freeing his name from my lips “Oh, please Julian”

“Yes," he said, eyes closed. "That’s right. Say my name. I want to hear you say it as I make you come. Come for me. Now.”

His voice was intoxicating. I moaned, “Oh, Julian- yes. Julian...”

“Good... yes, show me. I want to feel you come...”

“Yes Julian, please! Please, fuck me, Juliaaannhh...”

 

He gripped me tightly and I threw my head back as waves of intense pleasure cascaded down my body, his thick maleness pushing into me fast and hard now, his name leaving my lips more times than I remember. Orgasmic shocks washed over me several more times as he continued to thrust harder and faster, holding my body still tighter, his breathing fast and hot into my ear. I was still in the dense fog of orgasmic bliss, and continued to call out his name, and I felt him get even harder. 

“Yes Julian, come inside me, I need to feel it, I’m so... fertile...” I said, confidently. 

With that his reflexes took over and with three or four hard thrusts, his body stiffened. He let out a deep groan as he came, and I felt him pulsing inside me, his arms locked around my body. I gripped him back with legs and arms, holding as still as I could, not wanting to disturb that perfect moment in time.

A few seconds passed and as he came back to earth he kissed me breathlessly, his wet lips slightly cool from his heavy breathing. We held each other as we caught our breath, our foreheads touching, our bodies still joined, and motionless but for the falling and rising of our chests. We slowly separated and he guided me until my feet returned safely to the ground. I grabbed his hips and thrusted against his thigh, holding on the last vapors of sexual passion we had left, and he kissed me again, his mouth relaxed and sweet.

“Bath time.” I said. “Care to join me?”

“Mmm, tempting darling, but next time.” he said. “There’s still some things I want to finish...”

“Of course,” I said. I patted his bum, sending him out nude, his clothes still on the tile floor.

He took one step out of the bathroom into the hall when he suddenly stopped, his back to me. His mouth hid a smirk and his eyes looked to the corner of the floor. 

“Fertile.” 

“Shh...” I said, kissing the back of his neck. My open palm circled his tight bottom. “There’s nothing wrong with a little fantasy now is there?” 

He looked over his shoulder and his upper body made a quarter turn toward me. He inhaled as if to speak, but just leaned in with a soft kiss.

After a relaxing bath, I wrapped myself in my fluffy robe and walked down the hall, past his empty chair, and up the stairs to our bedroom. Not surprisingly he was in bed, prone, and passed out in a deep sleep. He was half covered in blankets, his arm dangling off the side of the bed. I crawled into bed with him and whispered, “Sweet dreams, Julian.” His body was heavy from fatigue, but somehow his hand found its way to mine. He gave it a squeeze and promptly fell back to sleep, our fingers still entwined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, this is my first fic. I enjoyed writing it and hope to write more. I was interested in writing a future-ish life for Julian Assange where he is living with a woman. Your feedback is welcomed.


End file.
